1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a push button switch, and more particularly to the switch having terminals integrally molded with an upper housing and only the contact portions thereof are exposed, such that the movable contacts of the annular conductive plate face upward and remain hovering for the annular conductive plate rotating smoothly before contacting with the terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of electronic and electrical products are greatly used in daily life or in the workplace. A push button switch is very common in the use of the components and accessories of electrical and electronic products for conducting or cutting off the circuit connection.
Switches of these types are well known in the art and examples thereof may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,645, 5,266,529, 4,906,808, 4,319,106, and 4,175,222, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Disclose in the prior art patents are simple push-button switches of the type adapted to sequentially open and close a circuit or to sequentially switch power between two alternate circuits, there are known to those of skill in the art a variety of other configurations adapted for similar function.
With reference to the structures of the conventional push-button switch, a plurality of terminals are arranged in a lower housing, and a contact plate is arranged under a spring and stepping moans. The kind of push-button switches have the following drawbacks:
1. In the conventional push-button switches, the contact plate is directly traveled down to the contact portions of the terminals, so it is easy to form an impact damage between the contact plate and the contact portions of the terminals in the rotation process, resulting in a poor rotation and deformation of the terminals and the contact plate and affecting the function of the push-button switches.
2. The outer margin of the conventional contact plate has several contact regions for contacting with the contact portions of the terminals, resulting in a poor strength of the contact regions and deformation and affecting an actuation function of the contact plate.
3. The external portion of the conventional terminals and the contact portions of the terminals are in the same plate. Therefore, when the deformation is formed by connecting the external portion of the terminals to an external component, the contact portions of the terminals are easily deformed, resulting in a poor connection or jamming between the contact plate and the terminals; accordingly, the contact plate is unable to rotate.